A Desert of Memories
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Rose and Ardeth are getting married. Follow them and the O'Connell's in the week leading up to the happy couples wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"You're here! You're here!"

Rose ran towards the returning party of her fellow campmates and the newest arrivals. Dressed in light summer dress of white chiffon with a simple blue sash, the cool evening air embraced her skin. Rose tackled her best friend, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Rose, darling.. not the sand! It's such a pain to wash out!" Evelyn scolded, as she tried to keep herself from falling down.

"Easy girls. Can we not attack one another," Rick said, as he helped his son down off the horse.

Rose pulled herself and Evelyn up to a standing position and looked at the men.

"Sorry darling. I'm just so happy to see all of you!" she said, giving Rick and Alex a hug.

"Auntie Rose.. I heard you're getting married.." Alex said, as he pulled the brim of his straw hat down.

Rose knelt in front of the boy and nodded, "I am. That's why I had you guys come all this way. I can't get married without my nephew and my dearest friends here.." she said, giving everyone a smile.

Ardeth came up to the group, "Rose, why don't you take Evelyn to the tent while we get their trunks settled.." he said, as Rick went to help Jonathan and the other men.

Rose nodded and grasped Evelyn by the elbow, "I have so much to tell you! I'll make some tea and we can catch up!" she said, practically dragging her friend across the camp.

Rick and Ardeth watched with amusement, as the two women attempted to run in the sand towards the largest tent at the back of the camp.

"She seems… happy.." Rick said, as he turned to the trunks.

"All she could talk about was of you're arrival. I don't think she's gotten a full nights rest in the last two weeks," Ardeth said.

"Well, let's hope she finally does. I don't think Evie packed enough makeup or whatever this crap is," he said.

As the men worked on the trunks, Rose and Evie stumbled into the tent. As Evie looked around at the dramatic coloring and draping of the tarps and curtains, Rose stood by hoping on one foot to the other.

"Well.. do you like it?" she asked, twisting a strand of hair around her fingers.

"It's lovely. But, I don't see you in any of this," Evie said, waving her hand about.

"I do have my things here, I just haven't unpacked that much. We've been busy, with the wedding and stuff," Rose said.

Rose pointed over to the pillows and colorful rugs that laid on the floor, before walking over to them. Both women sat down, stretching out against the plush. Evie removed her sun hat, setting it down next to her.

" Well, once the you're married and settled in. No need to rush everything. I brought more of your things like you asked. I've never met anyone who had so many dresses. I hope you go through most of that stuff before we leave Cairo, because I have a feeling you wont wear half of it," said Evie.

"What if I'm .. occupied and can't get to it?" Rose asked.

Evie looked over at her, "Occupied? What could you possibly be doing that you haven't done already? She asked with a frown.

Rose blushed and quickly looked away. Evie gasped, before sitting up fully.

"You mean.. you haven't- with Ardeth?" she asked, shocked.

"We almost did… but I stopped him and went to sleep.."

Evie chuckled," And here I thought our warrior was having his way with our society girl… goodness!"

Rose made a face, "Oh please, it's a wedding present. I honestly don't know what else to give the man, " she said.

Evie laughed, "Well, I am very surprised at you Rose Harrington. Only, I fear for what animal will be released once Ardeth has his way with you," she said, giggling.

"Oh shut up you wench!" said Rose, throwing a pillow at her friend.

The two rolled around on the floor laughing and shrieking, as the tarp was being pulled aside.

"Right there is fine," Ardeth said, as Jonathan and Rick struggled in with the largest trunks.

The men set the trunks down and turned towards the display in front of them. Rose on her back, her hair fanned out around her, while Evie sat on top of her. Rose had a firm grasp on both her wrists, holding them up above her, while Evie tried to break free to tickle her.

"Ouch! You're breaking my hip you harlot!" Rose screeched, causing Evie to snort.

Rose went into another fit of giggles, before Evie fell sideways, laughing hysterically.

"If you two are done, we could use some help! I mean, its most of your rubbish we're carrying in!" Jonathan whined, before going back outside.

Rose and Evie looked at each other, "It's most of your rubbish!" they mimicked, before going into another round of laughter.

"Alright, let's get moving. I want to relax before dinner.." Rick said, moving towards his wife.

Evie held her hand out and Rick pulled her up, "You slept on the boat!" she exclaimed, as he pulled her out into the blistering sun.

Rose laughed and Ardeth helped her up, " I haven't seen you laugh like this since you last parted with the O'Connells.." he said.

"I've laughed plenty, darling.," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides if I laughed like that all the time, people would think I was crazy," she said.

Kissing her forehead, "I wouldn't find you crazy,"

Rose nodded and yawned widely, "Sure, whatever you say," she mumbled.

"Why don't you rest? I will come back later to wake you up for dinner," he said.

"Alright," she said, before kissing him.

After a few seconds, Rose moved toward the cot she shared with Ardeth and settled down for a nap. Watching as he stepped outside, Rose began to think of what Evie had said earlier.

"_Only, I fear for what animal will be released once Ardeth has his way with you_,"

Rose made a mental note to ask Evie what she meant by that, before closing her eyes and drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood in the middle of Evelyn's tent, fidgeting as the brunette pulled at the fabric draped around her. 

"Ouch!" Rose yelped. "Evelyn! That bloody hurt!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "If you'd stop fidgeting, you wouldn't have to worry about the pins nicking your behind!" she snapped. "There, I think I can pull this in a few inches."

Rose looked down at the fabric pulled back by her waist and sighed, "I do hope so," she shook her head. "I didn't think I'd lose this much weight!"

The older woman stood up, "Well, I didn't realize that Ardeth would starve you out here," she said, moving back to her sewing kit. "I figured they'd try and catch some fish down by the river."

"They do," Rose sighed. "But it's just a bit difficult for me to eat anything here. The fish tastes different and their cultural dishes aren't that… appealing."

Evelyn looked over at her from the top of her glasses, "You're missing food from home?" she asked. "Caviar and Cornish hens?"

"I miss the sweets," the younger girl sighed, lifting up the front of her dress to move. "I do miss an occasional batch of chips and fish. Rick always got a batch from that pub a few blocks away from the museum.."

Moving back towards her, Evelyn unpinned the back of the dress and helped Rose out of it. "Maybe after the wedding and the honeymoon," she set the gown over the back of a chair. "You two could come visit us. Then you can eat all the fish and chips you'd like."

Rose grabbed the inky black robes she'd left on the chaise and slipped them on. "Do you think Ardeth would want to go back to London?" she asked. "I mean, the last time he was there, Alex was kidnapped and that awful bus ride." 

"I think he'd do anything for you, Rose," Evelyn smiled. "You're going to be his wife by the end of the week."

The younger girl smiled at the thought, "I can't believe it's almost here. That we're getting married and spending the rest of our lives together."

Evelyn smiled, "Well believe it, Rosie," she patted her arm. "Now, how about we put this dress away and go see what the boys are up to? I have a feeling that Rick is trying to show Jonathan how to fish like a real man."

…..

The girls stumbled down the long slope to the sparkling, blue river. Their arms were wrapped together, as they held onto their hats, giggling.

"Oi!" Jonathan shouted, as they came towards them. "What's all that giggling for?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I see you've been busy," she noted their muddy feet. "Have you caught anything?"

Rick chuckled, "Nope," he shook his head. "Though our buddy here claims that there's a special way to catch the fish," he glared at Ardeth. "But he wont show us this "special way."

Rose smiled, "That's too bad," she shrugged. "I figured for a bunch of strapping gentlemen, you'd be able to catch a fish or two for us lovely ladies."

Jonathan snorted and turned back to the fishing pole in his hand, while Alex ran around with a group of small children. "How about I show you lot how to build sand castles?" he asked, as the children looked at him with interest.

Rose made her way over to Ardeth, who was busy watching Alex and the children, huddling around in the sand.

"A special way to catch fish, huh?" she asked, pulling his attention from the children to her. "Or more like, enjoying the frustration of two grown men trying to fish?"

"My darling," he wrapped his arm around her waist. 'I do not make light of others misfortunes."

She shook her head as a smile broke out onto his face, "I do hope you know," she cocked her head to the side. "That Jonathan will run his trap all week, if he doesn't catch one fish today."

"Should we leave him out in the middle of the desert?" he asked, as she leaned into his embrace. "Let the monsters come and take him?"

Rose giggled, "I would love to see him cry like a child," she sighed. "But I do not want the British army coming out here and arrest you."

Ardeth nodded, "He will catch a fish, Rose," he said. "He just needs patience…" 

Jonathan shouted and cursed when the line came up empty, kicking at the water. Ardeth sighed, "And lots of practice it seems."

….

After a afternoon of sunshine, the group returned to their designated tents for the afternoon. The O'Connell's and Jonathan ate their lunch together, while Rose and Ardeth spent the afternoon in their own tent.

"Too much sun," she yawned, curling up on her side of the cot. "I don't know how you can stand it, especially with all of those clothes on."

Ardeth chuckled as he set the pitcher of water down on a table, "You will get used to it," he said, pouring out a glass of water for her.

Rose snorted, "I don't think so," she sighed, taking the glass from him. "At this rate, I wont make it til dinnertime and be in bed half past noon."

Settling down next to her on the cot, Ardeth watched as she sipped from the glass. "Perhaps we should keep you indoors," he said, reaching out to touch her arm. "I would hate to see your fair skin turn." 

She settled the glass down next to the cot and turned to him, "Then perhaps I will," she said quietly, smirking. "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded, "For a little while," he said, as she laid out against the soft pillows. "Then must see to the dinner preparations for this evening."

Rose shifted the pillows underneath her head and settled further down into the soft sheets and throws. "Wouldn't want our guests to stave, no?"

Ardeth toed off his boots, letting them tumble over the foot of the cot. "No," he smirked, moving to wrap his arm around her. "We wouldn't want that at all."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you mean to tell me, that since you're not getting the markings on your face," Evelyn tapped lightly at Rose's sun-kissed cheek. "He's got to mark you somewhere else?"

Rose nodded, "Yup," she shrugged, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders. "To make me one of them."

The older woman scoffed, "That is barbaric! You cannot mark that lovely skin of yours!" she exclaimed. "Whatever happened to a simple wedding band?"

"We're going to get those too!" Rose nodded, setting the ceramic mug down on her leg. "That was the only way I'd do it. Ardeth and I will wear gold bands and I will get branded like cattle on my back."

"Y-your back?" Evelyn asked, her eyes going wide. "Please tell me you won't be able to see it when wearing a dress!"

Rose snickered, "I promise, Evie! You wont be able to see it, unless you're in the washroom with me."

Evelyn sighed in relief, "Don't get all stressed out, Evie!" Rose sighed, picking up her cup. "I'm the one that has to get stabbed! Goodness, I'll be worrying about infections and god knows what now." 

"Maybe Ardeth will keep you off your back," she smirked. "Have you on your knees then?"

Rose gasped, "You," she reached out to whack her leg. "Are absolutely foul! Just like your brother!"

"Oh stop it," Evelyn laughed. "Speaking of your bedroom activities, I think it's time that I had my talk with you."

The younger woman groaned, "Oh Evie, no!" she whined, as Evelyn scooted closer to her. "I really don't want to talk about how awful it's going to be and how disappointed he'll be." 

Evelyn waved her hand, "Nonsense!" she shook her head. "I'm going to bet you twenty pounds, that Ardeth already knows that you've kept your virtue all nice and neat," she grinned at her. "Just for him."

Rose gasped, "I will bet you that Rick will wash your mouth out with a bar of soap!" she exclaimed.

In the distance, the sound of laughter and Jonathan's protesting could be heard. The women turned and faced the tents, watching as Rick, Ardeth and a few others sat around the campfire. Alex had gone off with the children and women after dinner, excited about the stories he would hear before bed.

"What's going to happen after you two are married?" Evelyn asked, looking at her friend. "Will you two stay here or will the camp move?"

Rose shrugged, "I'm not sure," she tore her gaze away from her fiancé. "We are to spend the first night five miles outside of the camp. For privacy," she blushed. "But we haven't really discussed much about what comes after that."

"Children," Evelyn stated, making Rose gasp. "Oh come off it. You know children are the usually the result of the honeymoon!"

"We," Rose shook her head. "We haven't discussed children, Evie. I don't know if he wants children."

Evelyn scoffed, "Of course he does! He's a Medjai chieftain, to which he needs heirs for when he's long gone!" she shook her head. "And I need a niece or nephew to spoil! More of an excuse to come visit you or for you to come visit me in London!"

Rose nodded slowly, "What's wrong? Do you not want children with him?" Evelyn asked.

"I do," Rose nodded, looking down at her lap. "I just.. I just don't want them to be trained like miniature warriors. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that Ardeth thinks swordplay is a form of entertainment. Or that when he goes into town, he has to carry a load of weaponry on him."

Evelyn nodded, "But Rosie," she took Roses' hands into hers. "You agreed to stay here with him. To marry him and become a member of their society."

"I know I did," Rose mumbled.

"You wont be able to have a normal life in London, Rose," Evelyn said. "They all know how you lept out of an air balloon and ran off with a desert warrior. If you don't marry Ardeth, you wont be able to marry anyone at all."

Rose frowned, "W-what?" she asked.

Evelyn nodded, "When your awful Step-Mother asked about you, after we got back from Egypt that is," she huffed. "Jonathan ended up spilling the beans and told her how you were with Ardeth and living in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh bloody hell," Rose hissed, shaking her head.

"So naturally she's told all of London how you've degraded yourself, tarnished your reputation by sleeping with a "beast of the sands" and what not," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "She's blacklisted your name for every first class social circuit in London. So if you're having second thoughts now, you really need to sit down with Ardeth before the wedding and hash out all the gritty details." 

Rose nodded, "Okay," she said. "I will. Tonight! I'll talk to him tonight before bed!"

Evelyn nodded, "Good girl," she patted her knee. "Now, lets talk about how you're going to blow him away on your wedding night."

…

Rose peered through the curtains that surrounded the cot, watching, as Ardeth got ready for bed. Long after her _interesting _chat with Evelyn, the bride-to-bed grew more and more restless and anxious, as the wedding day loomed closer and closer. Then with the shocking news that Coraline, her beast of a Step-Mum, had tarnished her own name as well as Ardeth's to her social circle, enraged her.

Ardeth set the bundle of robes down against a chaise, before turning to look at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked, as she stood quietly by the curtains. "You don't have hide, Rose."

Taking a deep breath, Rose pushed the curtain aside and stepped into their "bedroom", moving carefully towards the cot.

"I didn't want to interrupt you," she said softly, removing her robe.

Ardeth watched as she settled on her side of the cot, grabbing a piece of twine off the table. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, Rose began to braid the silky red strands. Carefully, Ardeth moved across the bed, settling behind her as her fingers wove the strands together.

"You seem distressed," he said quietly. "Did you and Evelyn have a disagreement tonight?"

Rose shook her head, "No," she tied the end of the braid with the twine. "I'm just tired is all."

Ardeth knew she was keeping something from him; he had been trained to detect such things from people. "Rose, you can tell me anything," he said, resting his hand on her shoulders.

Turning around, Rose looked at him quietly, reaching up to touch his face. "We need to talk about a few things," she finally said, after a few minutes. "Before we get married."

He nodded slowly, frowning. "I sense that this will be a difficult conversation?" he asked.

Rose shrugged, "It depends on if you like what I have to say, honestly."

Ardeth could feel her trembling, "Do not be afraid, Rose," he took her hands into his. "I will not be mad at you, for I could never be mad at you."

She nodded, "I know," she said. "Shall we finish getting ready for bed first? My back is all funny from sitting around the fire for so long." 

He chuckled and nodded, "Don't be long though," he moved back across the bed. "I want to now what troubles you."

Rose nodded and quickly went about, extinguishing the candles around their bed and moving another throw blanket from the wooden chest onto the cot. When they finally climbed into bed, Rose was weary with exhaustion and her body ached from the standing and sitting she'd done all day.

"Now, "Ardeth wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tell me what is wrong."

She sighed, "Evelyn and I were talking about what our plans are," she shifted under the blankets. "What we're to do once we're married and all, that is." 

"We will be here of course," he said, watching as she deflated at the thought. "Unless you would like to travel somewhere?"

"C-could we go to London? For a short holiday that is?" she asked, almost unsure of the idea herself. "I promise that there will be no bus rides!"

Ardeth managed a small smile, "We can go wherever you want, Rose."

She nodded, "What else worries you?" he asked, as she shifted her head on the pillows. "Surely it's not all about traveling." 

Rose sighed, "We talked about children," she said quietly. "Do you want children? We never talked about it, even after you asked me to marry you."

"I would not be opposed to children," he said quietly. "Especially if you are their Mother."

She bit her lip, "So…" she trailed off. "Yes to children?"

He nodded, "As many as you want," he kissed her forehead. "I want you to be happy, Rose. So if going to London and having children makes you happy, then I want that."

"I don't want you to do these things just for me," she said, moving closer to him. "I don't know how marriage works in your culture, and in mine it's quiet dodgy with the men being the breadwinners and the women sitting at home; being housewives and caring for the children all day."

Ardeth nodded, "So you want a marriage, in which you work and I stay with the children?" he asked.

Rose giggled, "It would be nice," she shook her head. "But I will certainly not run about on a horse, wielding a sword."

"No, we already know how you are with horses," he sighed.

"I want us to work together," she said. "You and me, planning together. If you want children, and I mean you really want them, I want to know. Don't make me bring them into this world, if you really don't want them." 

Ardeth silenced her with a kiss, "We will have many children," he said, once he pulled back. "They will be beautiful like you. Each and every one of them." 

Rose giggled, "We have much more to talk about," she said, yawning. "But I am tired and it's late."

"Then rest," he nodded, kissing her forehead again. "Tomorrow we will discuss more over breakfast."

Pulling the blanket up a bit high, Ardeth rolled onto his back, giving Rose room to attach herself to his side. Once her head was settled on his chest, is arm wrapped firmly around her waist, it took little time for her to fall asleep. Resting a hand on her still flat belly, Ardeth couldn't help but smile at the thought that one day, maybe soon, it would be round and filled with their child.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went quickly, as wedding preparations took place, bringing the whole camp together; a few of the men and women refused to take part, insisting that Ardeth was shaming their culture and future by marrying a "woman from the west." That their children would never be able to take over long after Ardeth had passed on, simply because Rose would be their mother and they would be half Medji.

Thoughts like this made Rose cry at night, as Ardeth tried to console her. With two days until their wedding, the littlest things were starting to get to the young bride to be. From the final touches to her dress, which Evelyn and one of the kinder women from the camp worked on, to the upcoming branding ceremony before the wedding, Rose Harrington was the poster child of what a nervous breakdown would look like.

"Oh stop fussing!" Evelyn snapped, as she helped her young friend for her branding ceremony. "You need to relax before you make a fool of yourself!"

"So!? I've already done that by showing up here with Ardeth after everything with the Scorpion King!" she yelled, pushing her hands away.

Evelyn watched as she moved away from clothing chest, dropping down on the edge of the sleeping mat. Rose looked down at her hands, tracing over the skin that was once smooth and delicate, now rough and worn from working in the camp.

"What if this is big mistake?" she whispered. "What if we're set up for failure?"

"What's all this coming from?" Evelyn asked, making her way over to the young girl. "You were happy as ever when we got here, Rose. Even before that with all the letters and telegrams from the city. How happy you were being here with Ardeth and how you couldn't wait to get married."

Rose nodded, "I am happy with him," she insisted. "But when I look at him, I see what the others see. He's their leader, Evie. He should be following their traditional beliefs and upbringing! Marry a woman from the camp, have loads of children who would one day take over and live the life of a Medji."

Evelyn watched as Rose shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Instead he's marrying outside of his group and our children will never be treated with respect. _I _will never be treated as the wife of the Medji Chieftain. I'm just some… European whore according to them."

"Oh Rosie," Evelyn said softly, as Rose began to cry. "Shhh. You know you're better than all of them, because you're strong. You left everything behind in London to be here with him. To live like one of them here in the desert, building tents and what not."

Rose sniffed, "I do miss home," she admitted, looking up at her friend. "I miss you, Rick and Alex…. God, I even miss Jonathan and going to the museum everyday and watching you work."

"And you can still do that," Evelyn said, pushing a loose strand of red hair away from her face. "Ardeth told me about you wanting to come to London for a holiday after your wedding. He asked Rick and I if you two could stay with us and what other means of transportation we had other than buses."

She let out a watery laugh, "He hates the bus so much," she shook her head. "What if he changes, Evie? What if he becomes too strict and a monster?"

"I highly doubt that would ever happen," Evelyn shook her head. "That man would do anything for you, Rose. He's already doing that by marrying you and going against tradition."

Rose sniffled, "He wants you to be happy," Evelyn pushed, taking her hand into hers. "If that means going on a holiday to London or having a dozen children with red hair and olive colored skin, he'll do it! Everyone can see how much he loves you, just by the way he looks at you or even talks about you."

"Yeah?" Rose asked, as Evelyn nodded. "I think I'm just scared that marriage would change everything for us."

"It's okay to be scared, Rose. I was terrified the day before my own wedding, thinking it would change us both for the worse. Instead, we live in a big house and my brother thought it would be a marvelous idea to move in."

Rose snorted, "So wipe up those tears and stop worrying," Evelyn said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "By this time tomorrow, you'll be married and hiding out in a tent miles from here with your husband."

She blushed, "Okay," she nodded, using the pads of her fingers to brush away the tears that smudged the black coal that rimmed her eyes. "Better get that pencil thingy. Can't go out there looking like a mess! Ardeth would surly run if he saw me like this."

…..

The brush of silk against her burnt skin, open and exposed to the cool evening air, made Rose hiss in pain. Beside her, Ardeth sat and watched as his people ate and drank, celebrating the next day's festivities.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as Rose sat up straight at the makeshift table. "You're in pain."

"No, no," Rose shook her head, laying her hand onto his. "Just a little cold is all."

Ardeth sighed, "Rose, you were branded with the edge of a sword that sat in the fire," he reminded her, watching as she shuddered. "I can see the pain on your face and you've been clutching the skirt of your robes since we left the tent."

She turned to look at him, "Do not tell anyone," she hissed between clenched teeth. "I do not want the others to see this…. pain that I supposedly wear on my face."

"They would not judge you," he said, as she drank slowly from her cup. "I would not judge you."

Nearby, Alex sat at a table with the children, listening intently as they explained what it was that they'd been eating. Across from that table, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan sat with a few of the nicer members of the tribe; ones that made the effort to include Rose in daily chores and taught her about their culture.

"Soon, we will retire," Ardeth said, breaking her out f her daze. "I will take you back to our tent, to which Evelyn will stay with you."

"You're not staying?" Rose asked, turning to look at him quickly. "Why not?"

Ardeth frowned, "I thought… it was part of your religion, as it is of mine, for the bride and groom to sleep in separate quarters before the wedding."

Rose rolled her eyes, "And that's stopped us before?" she asked, smirking as he blushed in the firelight. "Would you get in trouble for spending the night with me? I mean, it's not like…. We've done anything scandalous."

"You should enjoy the evening with Evelyn," Ardeth insisted, taking her hand into his. "After all, I get to have you every night after tomorrow."

It was Rose's turn to blush, looking away from him as he kissed her hand. "I will tend to your back before I retire," he promised, setting her hand back down onto her lap. "Try to relax and eat something before you pass out. I plan on marrying you tomorrow morning and not a day later."

…

Laying flat on her belly, Rose sighed deeply as she slept, warm and tingly from the alcohol consumed and the pain that left her exhausted. Hours after dinner was over, Rose and Ardeth returned to their tent to prepare for their evening apart. As promised, Ardeth helped clean and dress the burn wound on her back, as Evelyn came in. Once he was done, Rose was halfway to dream land, mumbling to herself as Ardeth pulled her night dress down.

"Do you think she'll be safe from infection?" Evelyn asked, as Ardeth picked up his rucksack from the foot of the bed.

"She will be fine," Ardeth nodded, eyeing the woman in the bed. "Just make sure to redress the wound tomorrow before she leaves. I left everything on the table over there."

Evelyn nodded and watched as Ardeth pulled the heavy quilt up and over Rose, before bending down to kiss her exposed cheek. "Sleep well my Rose," he whispered, running his hand down the back of her head.

Walking him to the opening of the tent, Evelyn clutched her robe tightly around her nightdress, shivering slightly as the cool breeze picked up.

"Jonathan and Rick made up your sleeping mat," she said, as Ardeth shouldered the bag. "Alex should be asleep by now, so he shouldn't get in the way or bother you."

He nodded, "There are extra blankets in the cupboard if you need them," he said. "It will get colder as the evening goes on, so make sure to use them. I do not want either of you to catch illness."

Evelyn nodded and smiled, "I'll make sure she's good and ready for tomorrow, Ardeth," she said. "You have my word."

"Thank you," he nodded once, turning to leave. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight!" she called out to his retreating form, before ducking back into the tent.

Putting all the lanterns out, Evelyn quickly went to the cupboard and pulled out an extra blanket. Shaking it out, Evelyn laid it across the bed and Rose, before climbing under. Shifting against he pillows and the thin mattress, Evelyn laid her head upon the pillow and watched as Rose slept. After a few minutes, Evelyn found herself unable to keep her eyes open, knowing that if she didn't get to sleep soon it would come back to haunt her the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

By mid-afternoon, Rose was a married woman. It all started before sunrise, as Rose was pulled out of a deep, yet restless, slumber by Evelyn and two girls that were sent by Ardeth. A hot bath, soaking in a metal tub with various oils from flowers, Rose was fed a small breakfast. It took two hours to get her ready, her body rubbed down various perfumes and her hair carefully styled with silver beads and little jewels that Evelyn had brought over from England.

"Let's get you in your dress," Evelyn smiled, setting down the small comb. "Then we'll quickly do up your face. We better hurry though! The ceremony starts in an hour!"

And an hour did go by quickly, as Evelyn and the girls helped her out of the tent and down to where the ceremony would take place. Rick had been waiting for them, fidgeting and gnawing at his thumbnail. When he finally looked up and spotted them, his face lit up with the biggest smile Rose had seen.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this nervous before," Rick announced, as Evelyn peered around the flap of the ceremonial tent. "He's been pacing back and forth and asking for the time."

"Oh dear," Rose giggled, shifting the small bouquet of palm leaves and lilies. "Does he think that I won't show?"

Rick shrugged, "I guess it's a universal feeling in all cultures," he said. "Well…. I guess it's time to get you married, huh?"

Tucking her arm through his, Rose let out a nervous giggle, before facing the opening of the tent. Evelyn reached forward and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, before smiling.

"You look beautiful," she said, as her eyes filled with tears. "You are going to be so happy… I just know it."

Making sure everything was in place, Evelyn turned around and waited for the flap of the tent to open. When it did, the cahtter inside quickly stopped, as everyone stood and watched; waiting.

Once Evelyn was halfway down the short aisle, Rick turned to Rose and nodded. "Ready?" he asked, as she looked up at him.

"Ready," she nodded, smiling.

Together, they stepped inside the tent and out of the hot sun. She automatically locked eyes with Ardeth, who simply stared at her. While his face remained a façade of calm and serious, his eyes gave away everything. This wasn't a man who was simply marrying for an inheritance and offspring to carry the family name, a fate that Rose could've had, had she gone back to England. It wasn't a ceremony, filled with the best of the best of London society. It wasn't the "event of the year," that would be talked about until the next big wedding.

It was just Rose and Ardeth, binding their love together, under the eyes of their friends, family and their own gods. The ultimate respect from the elders of his clan, Rose's option on taking her husband's religion was left open. They were willing to compromise with her, on how the children from their union would be raised. Of course, there were some who hated the idea and called it a betrayal to everything they stood for. But at that moment, as Rick walked her up to the man that would become her husband on that very day, she didn't care.

Giving Rose a gentle hug, minding the chiffon of her gown, a brotherly kiss on the cheek, Rick gave her away to Ardeth. Now, up close, Rose could see the tremble in his hands, as he took her own.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered, as the ceremony began. "I showed up."

"I never though you wouldn't," he whispered back, giving her a smile, only she could see.

The ceremony was conducted in both Arabic and English, bringing along the same customs from the ceremonies she has been too. As promised, there were rings to exchange; simple silver bands, which Rose requested along with being branded. After the promises to love and respect each other, fulfilling their duties as husband and wife, they sealed everything with a kiss.

A great cheer filled the tent, making Rose giggle. "I wasn't expecting that," she said, as he held her in his arms. "I figured that would be met with stony silence."

"This is a happy day," Ardeth said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Despite our cultural differences… they are happy for us."

….

The rest of the morning and afternoon was a blur, as they moved to the big feast outside. It was the plan that they would celebrate and retire after sundown, taking the five and a half mile journey outside of the camp for their first night together.

"Auntie Rose!" Alex cried, as he made his way over to their table. "Will you dance with me later?"

"Of course I will!" Rose smiled, reaching across the table to ruffle his hair. "Is your Uncle Jonathan minding his manners?"

He nodded, "Mum's got him on a short leash!" he smirked, making her laugh. "He promises to behave himself today, because he's scared that you and Mum will leave him in the middle of nowhere."

As the afternoon slowly turned into evening, Rose could feel the butterflies in her belly. They'd already finished their dinner and settled in for Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan's speeches; of which Rick insisted on doing, since it was "tradition," in their culture. By sundown, Rose knew it was only a matter of time, before they went off for their wedding night.

"Could I steal the bride for a moment?"

Rose jumped, looking up quickly to see Evelyn smiling at them. "As long as you promise to bring her back," Ardeth smiled, giving his wife's hand a gently squeeze. "Go on. I must make sure that Jonathan understands the consequences of drinking blindly."

Standing, Rose bent down to give him a quick kiss, before taking Evelyn's outstretched hand. Together, they both ran off to the confines of a secure and private location away from the celebration.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, as Evelyn turned around to face her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about tonight," she gave a little shrug. "Just to see how you are and what you're thinking… and if you want to ask me any questions before you two go on your way."

Rose nodded, "Is it going to hurt?" she asked quietly.

Evelyn gave her hand a squeeze, "Only for a moment," she promised. "But the first time isn't always spectacular."

"What?" Rose gasped.

"I mean, it's going to feel..weird," the other woman nodded. "I mean.. it's a new feeling to have, right? But the pain will go away and then you'll feel… this raw emotion between yourself and Ardeth. And the more you do it, the better it will be."

Rose let out a trembling breath, bringing her hand to her forehead. "And I have a feeling that he will know what to do,' Evelyn said gently. "But you must tell him what feels good and what doesn't, Rose. Communication is key and I know he will do just that, unlike other men."

Evelyn then went on, rattling off a few bits and pieces of what to do and what she'd packed in the overnight bag.

"Just put it on with your dressing gown over it," Evelyn nodded. "Hair down, too! And just stay calm and communicate!"

"You're making me bloody nervous!" Rose hissed, her hands clenched at her sides. "Honestly, Evie!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just helping you!" she hissed back. "Now, we better get back before Ardeth sends out a search party for you."

Exhaling a shaky breath, Rose turned and led the way back to the table, watching as Evelyn went off to find Rick. Taking her seat again, Rose picked up the goblet of wine and quickly downed it. Next to her, Ardeth watched with curiosity and worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as she set the goblet down.

"Yes," she nodded quickly. "Just….you know.."

He nodded as she picked at the bread on her dish, "Do you wish to retire now?" he asked. "It is getting late."

Rose nodded, "We could do that," she said quietly. "They're probably waiting on pins and needles for us to go. Just so they can finally let loose and drink themselves silly."

"Yes," Ardeth nodded, as he nodded to one of his trusted guards. "That's usually what occurs when I retire for the evening."

…..

Rose fiddled with the hairbrush in her hand, taking in deep breaths as she paced back and forth. They'd been in their "honeymoon," tent for over an hour, and there were no signs of anything happening in the near future. Once they arrived, Rose quickly took her bag and rushed into the privacy of what was the bathroom; it was only a chamber pot, a basin of water, blocked off by a heavy drape.

Stripping out of her wedding gown and under garments, Rose quickly washed her self down, before pulling on the sheer, white nightgown that Evelyn had packed. At the last minute, she decided to forgo the under things, considering the fact that they were going to be naked for the entire affair.

"Rose?" Ardeth called out, as he waited for her. "Are you ill?"

"I-I'm fine!" she called out, dropping the brush from her hands. "Dammit! I'll be right out!"

She could hear him moving around near the cot, checking on the horses outside, before tending to the candle near the bed. Taking one last deep breath, Rose pulled the drape aside and stepped out, making him pause in his task.

For a moment, he simply stared at her, his eyes lingering from her head to her toes. Rose blushed and looked away from his gaze, wishing for total darkness at that moment. Then, without a word, Ardeth made his way over to her in two short steps.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, turning her head to look at him. "Come. Sit down."

Leading her over to their bed, Rose sat down and watched as he went to retrieve a glass of water for her.

"You are nervous," he stated, as she took the cup from him. "Why?"

Rose looked down at the water in her hands, "I've never….been with a man before," she said, glancing over at him. "Intimately, that is."

He nodded, "I know," he said. "But I assure you, my darling, I will be gentle and I will take care of you and every need of yours tonight. And always."

"I know you will," Rose nodded, as he ran his hand down the back of her head. "I'm just..I don't want to disappoint you, Ardeth."

"You could never disappoint me, Rose," he insisted, as he gently eased the cup out of her hand. "Let's lie down for a moment."

Rose slowly made her way to the head of the bed, resting back against the pillows that were propped up earlier that day. Keeping her robe closed, she watched as Ardeth slowly eased himself down next to her.

"I would not be upset if you decided to sleep tonight," he said, as she looked at him. "If you are tired, we can rest."

"No," she shook her head quickly. "I want to do this. We're married, Ardeth. I've waited a long time to finally get to this moment and I won't just… go to sleep on our wedding night."

He nodded, "Then we will take our time," he said, scooting closer to her. "We have all the time in the world, Rose."

She blushed as she leaned forward, her nose nuzzling against the side of his face. "Just… don't be cross if this doesn't turn out to be what you wanted," she whispered, embarrassed and ashamed to even say the words.

"Then it is good that we have plenty of nights to practice," he teased, before capturing her lips for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose burrowed herself deeper in the cocoon of blankets, stretching out her legs. She could hear the horses outside, whining from their posts. Right away, she knew that it was morning. Reaching out, under the blankets, she reached for Ardeth and only found the spot next to her empty.

"Ardeth," she groaned, shoving her face into the pillow under her head.

The sound of the tent flap opening and the reassuring words of her husband to their horses, Rose lay quietly and waited for him to come back into bed. Instead, she was greeted with the sound of water pouring into a glass, followed by the warm hand being placed on her bare shoulder.

"It is time to wake up," Ardeth said gently, rubbing her shoulder. "Soon, we will have to return to camp."

"But I'm sleepy," she pouted, her eyes closed. "Can't we just sleep a little longer?"

He chuckled, "Come," he urged. "Freshen up and we will eat. You need to eat breakfast and you will feel fine."

With excessive grumbling, Rose pulled herself up and out of bed, taking the discarded robe from him. "I want a proper nap when we return," she said, tying the belt across her waist. "You didn't say anything about being this tired afterwards."

"You will rest," he promised. "Our friends will understand that you need your rest. We have them until the end of the week, before our trip to Cairo to see them off."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll be letting me rest too much," Rose shook her head. "Is the sun even up?"

Ardeth nodded, "Just about," he said, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I will prepare breakfast for us both. Then we just dress and pack for the trip home. " 

Sighing, Rose stood on her toes and kissed him quickly. "Better hurry then," she said, moving past him to the makeshift bathroom. "I'm starving."

…

"When you said you were starving… I didn't think it was quite serious," Ardeth said, as Rose shoved another piece of cheese in her mouth.

"I know," Rose said between chewing, as she reached for the goblet of water to wash it down. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days! What's wrong with me?"

He chuckled, "First time always drains your energy," he said, as she cut another piece of the bread. "You'll feel tried, ravenous and your bones will ache for a day or two."

Rose nodded, "I'll tell you," she tore a piece of bread with her teeth. "I do feel like my bones have been through a battle. I'm dreading the ride back by horse."

"Then today, you will ride side saddle," Ardeth nodded, as he stood to collect the empty plates. "Finish eating and I will start packing."

"Are we bringing everything back with us?" Rose asked, as she watched him move about. "How will we fit everything onto one horse?"

He set the plates down in a stack, "They will send out two house workers to bring the tent and larger items back," he said. "But we will bring the smaller stuff on the horse."

She nodded, eating and watching as he went to the sleeping mat. Throughout the night, most of the blankets had been kicked to the side, as they consummated their marriage. White sheets covered the mat on the floor, while the black robes Ardeth had worn the night before, lay scattered among them.

"How many days will we be in Cairo?" Rose asked, taking a sip of water.

"Two days," he replied, rolling the blankets from the floor up into roll. "A day to enjoy with our friends and to see them off, before returning home."

Rose pouted, "I'm going to miss them,' she said quietly. "I can't believe they'll be leaving so soon."

Setting the roll down, Ardeth came over to her and knelt next to her. "I promised to take you to visit them," he said, taking her hand into his. "Maybe in three months time, we can go."

"And what if I'm already with child by then?" Rose asked. "Would you let me travel?"

"My Rose," Ardeth gave her a smile. "You seem so sure that I've put a child in you already."

She blushed, "I would be surprised if you didn't," she said. "I mean.. three times should be enough to put a child or two in anyone."

He chuckled, "We will see what happens in three months time," he promised. "Are you ready to dress? If you want a proper nap, then you must.. as Evelyn would say, put some pep into your steps."

"Will you nap with me?" Rose asked, pouting slightly. " Or must you go back to being Chieftain already?"

"I must make my rounds, but I will spend some time with you before dinner preparations," he promised, kissing her cheek. "Go on and get ready."

Standing up, Rose went to the bag that Evelyn had packed the day before and pulled out a lightweight dress, along with underthings. Turning around, Rose let out a startled gasp, dropping everything at her feet.

"What is it?" Ardeth quickly rushed to her. "Rose?"

"Is… is that all from me?" she asked, nodding to the sleeping mat on the floor.

Turning to look, Ardeth pulled down the one sheet that survived their activities and exposed the several splotches of blood; the remains of Roses' virginity.

"You don't have to show them this, right?" she asked weakly, as he pulled the blankets into a ball. "Some cultures have to show proof that men had taken their women's virtues on their wedding night. To show that she was pure as her family had claimed."

" I will not show anyone," he promised, tossing the blanket with the remains of the garbage. "Anyone who doubts that what you gave me, wasn't pure, will have to face my punishment."

Rose nodded, "Are you hurt?" he asked, as she bent down to pick up her clothes. "Did I hurt you at all last night?"

"No,' she shook her head. "I mean, I'm a little sore.. but that's to be expected, I suppose."

He nodded, "What you did last night," she started. "It was better than I had expected or could hope for. " 

"I am relieved to hear this," Ardeth said. "I will dispose the sheets that cannot be salvaged. You go and dress, then I want you to make sure you have all your things."

Without another word, Rose disappeared behind the sheer curtain of their bathroom, to wash up and dress. Sighing, Ardeth went to the crumpled and stained sheet on the floor and picked it up. Shoving it into the depths of his rucksack, he made a mental note to burn it once they returned to their home.

…..

They reached the camp by late morning, where everyone was up and already performing their daily tasks. The children ran about, screeching in delight, as they arrived back to the camp. To them youngest, Rose was well liked, as she told the children stories of England and read them stories from the few books that Evelyn managed to send out over her six month stay. Some of the elders didn't enjoy her storytelling and teaching children of the Medjai about Western culture. But the mothers of the children that Rose played with, enjoyed her company.

"Good training," one mother said, as Rose played with her daughter. "For when your baby comes."

"'Abal! Abal!" one of the younger girls cried, as she waved furiously at them. "You come home!"

As the horse came to a stop, Ardeth climbed off and helped Rose down from the saddle, just as the children swarmed around her.

"Hello lovelies," Rose laughed, reaching down to ruffle their heads. "Were you good for your Mothers."

Fayruz, the girl that grew attached to Rose, nodded. "We are good so you can read stories!" she giggled.

Ardeth quickly told the children in Arabic that Rose would read to them later, which earned them a round of disgruntled cries.

"I promise," Rose smiled at them. "After dinner, I will read you a story by the camp fire. "

"Yay!" they all cheered, before rushing off to play again.

"I miss you," Fayruz pouted, as she hugged Rose's legs. "Jilan say that you get eaten by sand monsters."

Rose knelt down before her, "Well, how could that have happened?" she asked. "When I was with the Chieftain the entire time!"

The little girl squealed as she was tickled, "Go on and play," Rose smiled at her. "I will see you at dinner time, okay? Then we can pick a story to read afterwards."

Waving goodbye, Fayruz ran off to find her friends, leaving Rose and Ardeth behind. "You will be a wonderful Mother," he said quietly, taking her hand into his.

"I hope so," she said, blushing at his comment. "Lets go home, yeah? Before Evie drags me off to know all the details of last night."

"I hope you don't tell her too much," Ardeth teased, as they headed to their little home. "Some things should be left to the imagination, Rose."

Tying the horse to the post outside, Ardeth pulled the flap to the side and ushered Rose inside. "I know," she said, moving towards their bed. "But you know how us girls are, darling. We like to gossip about our men."

Stripping out of her clothes and into a nightgown, Rose pulled her hair into a braid and climbed onto the sleeping mat. "Will you stay?" she asked, as he came over. "Or must you go?"

"I will return as soon as I can," he promised, sitting down next to her. "But you go on and rest. I will make sure to let Evelyn know that you are back, but to come later."

Rose nodded, "Sounds good," she yawned, shifting her head against the pillow.

Standing, Ardeth pulled the blanket up a bit higher, before collecting her clothes from the floor. Setting them down on the oak chest, he headed towards the front of the tent, turning back to watch as she slept. Despite the sun being high in the sky, Rose was always able to fall into a deep slumber at any time of the day. On some days, Ardeth was envious of this talent.

But on that late morning, as life bubbled around outside, Ardeth left his wife to sleep in their bed. A well deserving rest was exactly what she needed, after enduring so much the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Rose woke from her nap and did a few chores around the tent; unloading their bags from the night before and putting them into the basket for washing. Her wedding gown went back into the protective box that Evelyn brought it in and was stored into the oak chest that held most of her possessions. Afterwards, once the sleeping mat was made up and everything was spotless, Rose went off to search for Evelyn.

'"It hurt at first," she nodded, as they walked by the water's edge. "For a few minutes it felt like I had the worst cramps, that I usually get before my monthlies."

Evelyn winced, "I remember that," she said. "But other than that, it was good?"

"It was _amazing!" _Rose giggled. 'He was patient and gentle with me the entire time, Evie."

"Thank goodness," Evelyn sighed. "I was up half the night, worried about you."

Rose nodded, "But this morning… after we ate breakfast," she bit her lip. "There was a lot of blood on the sheet."

"That's normal," Evelyn said gently, patting her arm. "It always happens the first time and you shouldn't worry too much about it. It shouldn't happen the next time you two are together like that."

Threading her arm through Evelyn's, Rose sighed. "Thank heavens," she shook her head. "I was so embarrassed and shocked!"

Evelyn laughed, "I remember an old friend from Oxford, who bled heavily on her wedding night," she shook her head. "Her husband refused to sleep with her, until her doctor had to inform him that it was a normal thing."

Rose giggled, "But that moment… when you know… when he…" she nodded, blushing heavily.

Her friend snorted, "When he climaxed," she finished for her, making her squeak.

"Anyway.. when that happened, it was just this raw emotion," Rose said, looking off at the sun, watching it slowly move to the west. "I've only seen Ardeth when he's happy and when he's annoyed at something. But last night was different, Evie. I think there were tears in his eyes or something."

"You better not run about and tell anyone else that," Evelyn teased, making her friend scoff. "I'm sorry, love. I am glad that your first time was with someone you love and with someone who cares enough to be kind to you."

Rose nodded, "I think you and I are both lucky," she said, as the cold water lapped at their feet. "We both have husbands who are kind and love us. From this life to the next and so forth."

At the top of the hill, there was a whistle. The girls looked over and saw Rick waving at them, shouting about dinner being ready.

"Just make sure you married a man who can make his own dinner plate," Evelyn sighed, as they grabbed their shoes. "Eleven years and he still can't make himself dinner."

….

"Awww, read us more story, Abal!" Jawna cried, as Rose closed her worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _"Another!"

Rose giggled, "It's way past your bedtime, love," she said, as the girl pouted. "Maybe tomorrow night we can start another story."

After dinner, Rose grabbed her book from the small table near the sleeping mat she shared with Ardeth and went to the large fire pit in the camp. By then, most of the children were waiting with their blankets, giggling and squealing when she appeared.

It was a nightly tradition, made in the six months during her stay, that Rose would read the stories from her book collection. The mother's were happy to send them off for an hour or two, just to get the last of their daily chores done before bedtime.

"Now, I must get you all back to your homes," she said, standing. "Your parents are going to want you in your beds."

Carefully, Rose picked up the youngest of the group, Fayruz and tucked her book under her arm. "Come, come," she nodded to the children. "For you will have sweet dreams tonight!"

Making her rounds, Rose safely delivered each child back to their parents, accepting their thanks with a blush. "It was not a bother at all, Najat. He's a good boy and you are very lucky."

"Soon, you and our lord will be lucky," Najat nodded, smiling at her. "Soon."

By the time she dropped Fayruz off, promising her that they would play together the following day, Rose headed off to find Ardeth.

"Ah, you are home," he greeted her, as she stepped into the tent. "Did they make you read the entire book?"

"The last seven chapters," she nodded, setting the book down. "Now, we are to start a new book tomorrow night."

He watched as she moved around their sleeping area, collecting her things for bed. No longer seeing the need to change behind a curtain, Rose pulled her dress off and set it down on the sleeping mat. Off came her brassiere and knickers, before her nightgown was pulled over her head and covering her body.

"Did you have a good meeting?" Rose asked, as she sat down to remove her hairpins.

"It was satisfactory," Ardeth nodded, as he moved to sit behind her. "But I was relieved to come home and see you more."

Rose giggled as he gently moved her hands out of the way, pulling the last of the pins out. Her long, red curls tumbled down her back and over her shoulders, only to be pushed away to expose the side of her neck.

"It seems as if you are starting something, My Lord," Rose gasped, as he kissed her right below her ear.

"How ever did you come to that conclusion," Ardeth whispered, as his hands moved up the sides of her legs and under the nightgown.

Rose shivered and moaned, dropping her head back against his shoulder. "If you keep doing that, " she gasped, as his hand touched between her legs. "We'll never get a proper nights worth of sleep."

"You wish to stop?"

Rose let out a gasp, squirming against his hand and in his arms, "Ardethhhh!" she cried.

"If you shout, you will wake the entire camp," he chuckled, as she moaned weakly.

"Then don't tease me like this," she begged, yanking his hand out from between her legs. "If you're going to make love to me, do it properly."

Turning around, Rose pushed him back onto the mat and straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss him. She pulled away quickly and tugged at his tunic, pulling it up towards his head.

"We have all evening," he reminded her, as he pulled the garment over his head. "I don't have any duties tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked, as he nodded. "That's a first."

He placed his hands on her hips, "I am married," he said. "I can enjoy a few days with my wife. We are…"

"Honeymooners," she giggled. "That does make sense. And we are spending a night in Cairo together."

Ardeth nodded, "One day, I will take you to one of the greatest cities," he promised, carding his fingers through her hair. "Wherever you want to go."

She shook her head, "I'm happy here with you," she said softly. "I've seen most of the world in my childhood, darling. Once is enough for me."

"Whatever you wish for," he nodded.

"Hmm," Rose grinned down at him. "I wish to be on top tonight. It is only fair, since you did all the work last night."

When they finally went to bed, the sky began to lighten as the sun slowly crept up into the sky. Neither of them would greet the day until after lunchtime, much to the amusement of many. Including Rick and Jonathan.


	8. Chapter 8

After a day of traveling, the O'Connell's, Bay's and Jonathan reached Cairo late in the evening. With a full day ahead of them, they ordered supper up to their rooms and got ready for bed.

"I forgot how exhausting it can be," Rose yawned, as she set the plates and cups onto the trolley. "Being on a horse all day long, that is."

Pulling the blankets down on their bed, a real one, Ardeth went to her. "Come," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Get into bed and rest. I know you and Evelyn have plans to shop before she leaves."

Quickly brushing her teeth in the small bathroom, Rose kicked off her slippers and removed her robe, before climbing under the sheets.

"I forgot how lovely a real bed feels," she sighed, laying her head down on the pillow. "And now, I could sleep for days."

Making sure their door was locked for the night, Ardeth cut the lights and climbed into bed next to her. "I hope it won't be too many days," he said, as she scooted closer to him. "Then what shall I do?"

She giggled, "I'm sure you'll think of something," she teased, pulling the blanket up to cover him. "It's chilly outside tonight, darling."

"There are plenty of blankets to keep you warm," he insisted, as she groaned. "Tonight you will rest, Rose. I will not let you fall ill, because you didn't get enough sleep after a long day of travel."

"Spoilsport," she muttered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'll remember this when you come to me, looking to get into my knickers."

….

The next morning, everyone met for a quick breakfast down in the dining hall, before splitting up for the afternoon.

"Don't get into trouble," Rick warned, pointing at the girls. "I don't have any plans on hunting down mummies or god knows what, so please.. don't do anything that involves releasing an ancient curse."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, while Rose giggled into her hand. "And I don't want to come back and find that I have to go and bail you out of jail, "Evelyn shot back.

While she went to check on Alex, Rose went to her husband. "What do you plan on doing today?" she asked.

"Pick up supplies that we will be bringing home with us," he nodded. "Maybe play a game of cards or whatever American game our friend enjoys."

"Don't you dare bet any money," Rose warned. "I'll be back by mid-day. Then you and I can do whatever you want. A walk in the gardens or time alone before we all meet up again for dinner."

He nodded, "Be safe," he urged. "Just stay within the bounds of the marketplace and if anyone should try to lure you two into a building, you run."

Rose sighed, "We will be fine," she insisted. "Just going to get spices, bolts of fabrics and teas. Harmless, womanly things."

"Are you ready?" Evelyn called out, looking at her. "You'll be back before you know it and I'm sure you'll be snogging the life out of each other."

"Evelyn," Rick shook his head, as she giggled.

Standing on her toes, Rose kissed Ardeth quickly. "I'll be back soon," she whispered, before heading over to Evelyn. "Boys, be good! And don't bribe my husband into betting money for your silly little card games. Same goes to you as well, Jonathan."

"Oi!" the man cried out. "Why are you always yelling at me about gambling?"

As the girls left, wearing their sunhats upon their heads, Rick turned to Ardeth and chuckled. "You ready to get your stuff?" he asked, as Alex stood from the table. "I know Alex wanted to get a few things before heading home."

He nodded, "We can go whenever you are ready, my friend," he said.

"They're going to be fine," Rick assured him, clapping his shoulder. "Evelyn knows how to make a scene if anyone dare crosses her path."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me worry any less," Ardeth admitted, as Alex and Jonathan followed them out of the hotel.

…..

"It's a good thing you've managed to work a needle and thread," Evelyn laughed, as they carried the bolts of lightweight fabric up to the front. "Otherwise, you would probably just wrap these things around you and tie them together with ropes."

"I had to learn," Rose sighed, setting the bolts onto the tabletop. "I can't really walk around, wearing the clothes you sent me. Luckily I had a few tea gowns that were light enough to wear in the heat."

Evelyn turned to the girl and quickly told her how many yards to cut for each bolt, "When I get back home, I'll go through the clothes I have in my storage," she said, as the girl quickly went to work behind the counter. "I might have a bunch of things for this kind of climate that don't' fit me anymore."

As Rose looked through the racks of ribbons and various pins, she picked out a few to add to her pile. "I do want to pick up knitting," she admitted. "I think it would be a good skill to have, especially when we start having children."

"Knitting?" Evelyn asked, frowning. "Why not just buy the fabric for blankets and sew? That'll save you time and the stress, Rose. And I thought you two weren't having children right away?"

"Well, we haven't really been safe now," Rose whispered. "It's not like we can just go to a shop and get a few things."

The older woman nodded, "Do you think you might get pregnant soon?" she whispered, glancing at the girl behind the counter.

Rose shrugged, "Maybe," she said. "Which is scary and exhilarating all at once. Granted, we're young and we have our whole lives to have children. But we do want them."

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Evelyn smiled, before turning to the girl. "How much?"

Grabbing a few bills out of her purse, Evelyn handed them over and took the parcels of fabric. "You didn't have to buy all that for me," Rose protested, as they started down the busy sidewalk. "I do have money!"

"This is a wedding present and housewarming gift," Evelyn shook her head. "I'm allowed to spoil my dear friend, whom I see as a sister that I always wanted whenever Jonathan made me angry."

Rose laughed, "Whenever I found myself wanting a sibling, I simply remembered your horror stories from your childhood and counted my lucky stars that my father and step-mother never had children of their own."

"Well, hopefully your children will be perfect angels," Evelyn sighed, as they neared the famous spice stand. "Rick and I decided to stop trying for a baby."

"What?" Rose gasped, as she nodded. "Oh Evie!"

Evelyn shrugged, "It's not too bad, " she sighed. "One less university bill to pay for and I won't have to worry about gaining weight and going through childbirth again. Or listening to Rick complain about late night feedings and having the baby cry."

The idea of going through one successful childbirth, to years of multiple miscarriages, frightened the new bride. In those early years, after Alex's birth and the idea to have another child, Rose remembered the horrible calls she received in the middle of the night.

"_The good news is that we can try again in a few months," _Rick said into the phone, as he waited for the doctor to come out. "_But Evelyn's devastated, Rosie. I'm not even sure what I can do to help her." _

"Maybe a household of pets?" Rose suggested, as they stepped into the dusty shop. "Maybe if Rick had a dog, he wouldn't bother you so much."

Evelyn snorted, "Rick would find any way possible to annoy me," she shook her head. "A dog would just add more work into it."

…

"I forgot how exhausting shopping could be," Rose mumbled, as she lay face down on the bed. "All the walking and lugging your things around."

Removing her shoes, Ardeth sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her aching feet. "Then tonight we will only leave this room for dinner," he said. "Then you will take a hot bath and realx."

Rolling over, Rose set her feet onto his lap and sighed. "Did you boys have a good day?" she asked, as he pressed his fingers into the arch of her foot. "Oh, that's really good!"

"Supplies for home are packed up," he nodded. "Alex was kind enough to teach me this game with the cards. A…go fish?"

"That's the only card game I know of that you can't bet any money in," she giggled. "It's also a good game to play with children, especially when you want to teach them about numbers and counting."

He nodded, "We played three rounds, before Rick took him up for his afternoon rest," he said. "Jonathan stayed at the bar, until he was cut off. "

Rose rolled her eyes, "He'll most likely sleep through the night," she muttered, before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "Are you tired enough to take a nap with me? Or are you going to stay up to read all the private letters that were waiting for you when we got here last night?"

"I can rest with you," he said, moving to lay out next to her. "I responded to all the important notes before you and Evelyn returned. I will drop them off before dinner tonight."

"Sounds lovely," Rose yawned, moving to lay her head against his chest. "I think once we return to camp, we should avoid travel for a while. Or at least until I can properly ride a horse that likes me."

Ardeth chuckled, "Then I will make sure you receive all your lessons before we make another trip," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Go on and get ready for your afternoon rest. I will move all your things to the table."

Climbing off the bed, Rose went about, removing her dress and stockings. "We should have tea before bed," Rose nodded to herself, as she pulled the shutters closed. "We could sit here on the window seat and look out at the boats on the Nile."

"Or we can do what many newly-wedded people do," Ardeth suggested, as he pulled the blankets down on the bed. "But if you wish to sit at the window, with a cup of tea and look at boats… then I will go along with it."

"If we spend most of our free time in bed, we'll never get to enjoy the things around us," Rose warned, as she crawled into bed; dressed only in her slip. "As much as I enjoy consummating our marriage… frequently…. I'd like to enjoy our travels. Once we start having children, it will be harder to get away from home and be alone like this."

Helping her with the blankets, Ardeth sat next to her and leaned over her. "We will have plenty of moments to be alone," he promised, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. "Even with children, I will always have time for you."

Rose gave him a sleepy smile, the feeling of the soft sheets and fluffy mattress against her body, pulling her in for a relaxing slumber. "I look forward to all our moments," she said, sighing deeply. "In fact, I look forward to the one we'll have right now. Which includes you getting into this bed and letting me use you as a pillow."

"I'm beginning to suspect that you only agreed to marry me, just to use me as furniture," he said, moving to lay down next to her.

"Bollocks," Rose mumbled, rolling over to rest her head against his chest. "I married you for loads of reasons, darling. Using you as a pillow was an added bonus."


	9. Chapter 9

"Must you really go?" Rose asked again, as she stood at the end of the gangway that would take Evelyn and the others up to their ship.

"I must," Evelyn nodded, as her friend pouted. "But do not worry, Rose. Soon enough, you and Ardeth will take this long voyage to take a holiday with us!"

Alex watched as crewmembers loaded up the ship with cargo and personal effects from the passengers, along with horses and various animals that would be dropped off along the way.

Evelyn tugged at the satin strings of Rose's sun hat, "Now, you must write to me at every chance you have," she said. "Try to stay out of the sun… you're starting to wrinkle darling."

Rose scoffed, as Evelyn giggled. "I wish I could say the sun is the reason for your wrinkles," she snipped. "But I guess it's more due to your age."

"Now, now," Rick chided, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Play nice, ladies."

"And here I thought I married a…"civilized" woman," Ardeth teased, as Rose scowled at him. "Do you have everything you need for your travels, my friends?"

Rick nodded, "We'll be fine," he insisted. "Alex will probably spend most of his time in the room, reading. Evie will probably mope around and Jonathan… well, let's just hope he doesn't piss anyone off too bad."

His wife sighed, as the ship sounded it's horn. "We better get going," she said, looking disappointed that they had to leave. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Mum," Rose sighed, before pulling the woman into a hug. "Don't forget about me," she whispered, so only Evelyn could hear.

While Ardeth and Rick exchanged well wishes and talks of writing to one another, Evelyn pulled back and gave her friend a startled look. "I will write my first set of letters as we sail to the first stop," she promised. "I'll write so many, that it'll you weeks to get through all of them."

Rose nodded, "Just because you're married now, doesn't mean I'll forget you," Evelyn said quietly. "I plan on ripping apart that guest room as soon as we get back to London, that way it's styled to your liking."

"Really?" Rose asked, as Evelyn nodded.

"I mean it," she promised. "As soon as we're settled in and the summer rolls through London, I want you two in that house with us. I don't care if you're heavy with child, either."

Jonathan made his way over to the small group, shoving what looked like a wad of bills into his pocket. "Oi, are we ready to go or not?" he asked, earning a dirty look from his sister. "Sorry, old mum."

"You better be on your best behavior," Rose warned, pulling him into a hug. "Otherwise, I will send an army after you to whip you in shape."

"I am always on my best behavior," Jonathan gasped in mock outrage, earning a giggle from Alex. "Just because you married a… cheiftan, doesn't mean you have to get all bloody cruel, you know."

Before Rose could protest, Jonathan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a light tug on her braid, before clapping Ardeth on the shoulder. "Good luck with her, mate," he grinned. "You're in a run for your sanity!"

Evelyn nearly growled, as her brother rushed up to the ship. "Just _wait _until I get my hands on him," she shook her head, as Rick brushed past her to get to Rose.

"You remember everything I taught you?" he asked, standing before the young woman. "About standing your ground and what not to do, if you're to get into any fights with the ladies?"

"You mean the torture you put me through, hitting bags of sand and holding a… gun? she asked, as he nodded. "I think I'll be fine, Rick."

He nodded, "You will be," he said. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have let you climb out of that hot air balloon to ride off into the sunset with this one."

Ardeth shook his head, despite the small smile on his face, as Rose sighed. "You did good, kiddo," Rick finally said. "I'm gonna miss the hell out of you though."

"I'll miss you too, you bloody pain in the arse," Rose said, as Rick picked her up for a bear hug. "Oi! Unhand me you barbarian!"

Setting her down, Rick gave her a kiss on the cheek and tweaked her nose, before turning to Ardeth. "You better take real good care of her, buddy," he warned. "Any word of her being unhappy or you breaking her heart and I'm on the first ship down here to kick your ass."

"You have my word," Ardeth said, giving him a short nod. "I will do all I can to make Rose happy and to see that she is safe." 

"Come here, Alex," Rose said, holding her arms out to the eleven year old. "Come give Auntie Rose a hug and kiss goodbye."

As the boy rushed to say his goodbyes, Evelyn said hers to Ardeth. "You'll write to me if she seems down?" she asked quietly. "Or if she needs anything from London? I know she's said that she doesn't want anything from home, but if you think she does, don't hesitate to ask."

"When your Uncle Ardeth and I come up in the summer to visit, we'll take him to the museum," they heard Rose say, as the boy stood before her.

"But he doesn't like the buses," Alex said, making Rose giggle.

"Then we'll have to take your father's fancy car," she said. "But I think I can get him to take the bus again."

Rose then looked over to her husband and smiled, before turning her attention back to Alex. 

"I will keep correspondence with you," Ardeth nodded, as Evelyn watched the two of them. "And I will write of our plans to spend time with you and Rick, once we're settled in."

"Thank you,' Evelyn nodded. "And if she becomes pregnant between now and the summer, we hope that you'll still make the trip; if she is well enough, that is. Otherwise, maybe we can come down to you if that's not possible."

He chuckled, "Shall we build you an honorary tent?" he asked, as Rose and Alex made their way over to them.

"ALL ABOARD!"

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Rose said, as the last of the passengers boarded. "Be good and stay safe, alright? I worry about you all, especially when you take such long trips here and back."

Alex hugged her, "We're going to be fine, Auntie," he insisted. "Dad's saved us loads of times."

Giving the last of the hugs and kisses, Rose watched as her friends boarded the ship, opting to stand on the deck to wave goodbye as the ship pulled out of port.

"Before you know it," Ardeth said, placing his hand on the small of her back, "We will be on a boat, taking the same voyage to see them."

As the ship sailed out into open water, growing smaller and smaller as the minutes ticked by, Rose watched sadly. "It just seems so far away," she admitted, turning to her husband. "I fear that I won't see them as much as I used to."

He nodded, "That is true," he admitted, though it hurt to see her look so sad. "But, they are always welcomed to our home, just as we are to theirs."

Seeing that she was too upset to speak, Ardeth turned her towards him. "Let us spend the rest of the afternoon picking up supplies," he said, tilting her head up to face him. "Then we will return to the inn, eat supper in our room and turn in early."

"Can we stop at the textile shop?" she asked. "If we are to have children soon, I want to make some things for them."

"We may stop wherever you wish," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "If we want to stop and get everything we require, we must go now. You'll need all the rest you can get, since we ride before dawn tomorrow."

Taking his hand into hers, Rose smiled at him. "Lead the way then," she said. "Husband."

…..

Rose set the last the clothes into the pack, as the door to the room opened.

"You've been gone for ages," Rose said, as Ardeth stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. "I was beginning to worry, you know! " 

"I was securing our transport home," he said, as she set the pack down onto the chair.

She sighed, moving to the table near the mirror, picking up her hairbrush. "Must we leave so early?" she asked, running the brush through her hair. "How can a horse function if the sun isn't even out? Normal people are still tucked in their beds at that hour."

Ardeth moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "The earlier we leave Cairo, the earlier we will return home," he said, dropping a kiss against her exposed shoulder. "People are depending on the supplies we've picked up today, after all."

"Noble," she muttered, as his hands wandered down her hips, lightly pulling the nightgown up. "I married a noble man who rather wake up at the ungodly hour before the sun. A man who will make his wife ride out on horseback with little- oh- sleep."

"You will ride with me and sleep," he promised, grasping her hips and pulling her close to him. "By mid-morning, you will be fine."

"Promise?" Rose gasped, dropping the brush onto the table.

Ardeth nodded, as his left hand moved from her hip, along her torso and up to cup her breast. "I promise, my love."

Rose quickly turned and wrapped her arms around him," Good," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "Take me to bed, Ardeth."

"As you wish," he said, carrying her over to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Months Later**

"Are you sure we have everything?" Rose asked, as Ardeth shut the door to the room. "All our clothes and whatnot?"

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Ardeth led her down the hall to the stairs that would take them up to the dock. "We have everything," he promised, as he carried a rucksack on his shoulder. "Our things will be unloaded and Rick has promised to wait to claim them for us."

After nearly two and half months of living as newlyweds in the middle of desert, summer had arrived. After weeks of correspondence, and Evelyn's announcement that the guest room was ready, the couple booked their tickets for the long voyage to rainy London. Packing and making sure the camp was prepped and secure enough for their chieftain to leave for eight weeks, they made the trip to Cairo with a few of Ardeth's trusted men.

"I'm so excited!" Rose squealed, as they stepped out onto the boat deck. "I don't even care that the skies are grey and the smell of sewage fills the air."

"Let us hope that the rain falls after we arrive," Ardeth said, looking up at the sky. "The last we need is for you to fall ill on our trip."

It took some time for the ship to dock, before passengers made their way off, searching for loved ones or for their taxis to hotels and summer homes. Waiting for the majority of the passengers to leave, Ardeth finally led Rose down the gangway and onto the dock, much to her displeasure.

"Your safety is my concern," Ardeth said, as they headed over to customs and baggage.

Getting through customs and the inspection queue, Rose and Ardeth made their way over to baggage claim, and started the search for their American friend. They were quick to spot him, as he stood further away from the crowd of people.

"Glad to see you arrived in one piece," he said, as the couple stopped before him. "I hope I can say the same for your luggage. "

"It better all be there by the time we get through," Rose warned, as Rick chuckled.

"It will be," he promised, before holding his arms out. "Come here, kiddo."

Stepping forward, Rose allowed for herself to be pulled into a bear hug. "It's good to see you," she said, as Rick ruffled her hair.

He pulled back to look down at her, "It's real good to see you too, Rose," he said, grinning at her. "Marriage suits you."

"I wish I could say the same for you," she teased, squealing as he tweaked her nose.

"Not funny," he shook his head, before pulling Ardeth into a one-armed hug. "Good to see you, buddy," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've survived the first six months of marriage and you haven't locked our dear Rose into a trunk."

Rose glared at him, while Ardeth chuckled at the teasing. "I have no desire to lock my wife in a trunk, Rick," he said. "To hide such a beauty from the world, is a terrible crime."

She blushed, while Rick groaned. "God, I'm stuck for eight weeks watching you two act all lovey-dovey?" he shook his head. "Add Evie's growing excitement to fawn over you two and I've finally found my excuse to drink in excess."

"You mean, you don't do that already?" Rose asked. "I thought living with Jonathan was a nightmare, as you wrote in your letters."

"It is," Rick grumbled. "Let's get your bags and get this show on the road. You know Evie's wearing a hole in the floorboards, waiting for our return.'

….

"This will be your room," Evelyn said, as she pushed open the heavy oak door. "In fact, the entire hall is yours for the next eight weeks! I figured you two would want some privacy during your stay…"

Rose gasped as she stepped into the newly furnished room, taking in the dark tones of maroon and brown, mixed with trinkets from all of Evelyn's travels. "It's _lovely," _she said, taking it all in. "I can't believe you did all of this for us!"

Setting the trunks down near the wall, Rick wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Thank god you like it," he said, as Ardeth looked around. "It cost us a fortune, putting all this together."

"It didn't," Evelyn said, shaking her head at him. "We wanted you to have a home away from home, you know? I figured… why not have a piece of it here with you? To remind you of the sunshine and heat, while we're expected to get a ridiculous amount of rain the next week or so."

"It's wonderful, "Rose said, pulling her into a hug. "And like I told Ardeth on the ship… I don't care if it rains nearly every day that we're here! I'm just so happy to be here and to see you all!"

Rick leaned in to Ardeth, "Give her a half an hour and she'll be out," he whispered. "I have a feeling she was… restless during your trip."

"You have no idea, my friend," Ardeth nodded, as his wife giggled along with Rose. "But first, she must eat something before taking her afternoon nap. She didn't eat much during the voyage."

The American nodded, "Ladies, how about some lunch?" he said, interrupting their conversation. "I'm sure all that food they served onboard wasn't as appetizing as the food we have downstairs."

Rose nodded, "I'm absolutely famished," she nodded, setting her hat down on the bed. "Could we have a moment or two to freshen up? I have to use the loo."

"Of course!" Evelyn nodded. "Through that doorway there, you'll find everything. Towels are in the cabinet, along with everything and anything you could need."

"We'll meet you downstairs," Rick said, as Evelyn stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind them.

Removing her shoes, Rose moved towards the first of their trunks and unlocked it. "I don't know about you," she said, digging around for fresh clothes. "But I'm simply _starving." _

Ardeth made his way around the ornate room, inspecting the windows that faced the garden. "So your appetite has returned, yes?" he asked, as Rose started for the bathroom.

"Thankfully," Rose sighed, setting the bundle of clothes onto the counter. "I could go for anything, to be honest. Even a big batch of fish and chips from the pub Rick and Jonathan usually go to.

"A pub?" Ardeth asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Do women of high society go to such places?" 

Rose pulled the well worn skirt down, letting it pool at her feet, before stepping out. "As you may know," she said, tugging her knickers down. "I am a former society girl."

He chuckled, "And I didn't say anything about attending a pub myself," she said, grabbing the fresh pair off the counter. "Rick can simply pop down there, pick up a batch and bring it back."

"As long as you don't overindulge," he said, watching her remove the rest of her clothes. "Remember what happened the day before we set for Cairo."

She grimaced at the memory of upchucking her breakfast, after her morning walk down by the lake. Once word got to Ardeth, who arrived to their tent in a panic, he was set to cancel their trip. But after bursting into tears and begging, he gave in, making her promise to take it easy during the voyage and their stay.

"Luckily we are closer to a doctor, should you feel sick again," Ardeth continued, as she pulled the lightweight dress over her head.

"Or maybe it was just a bad batch of…whatever it was I ate, and I'm perfectly fine," Rose said, scooping up the clothes from the floor. "Really, darling. I'm fine."

He moved to stand behind her, helping remove the hairpins that held her tresses up. "Just let me worry over you," he said, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "My duties do not just stop when it comes to our people, Rose. You are the most important person in my life."

Rose leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder, smiling at him as they both looked into the mirror. "I love you," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I love you," he said, lightly squeezing her. "Are you ready to head downstairs? We should move quickly before Evelyn returns and drags you down."

"If you are ready, I am," Rose said, turning around to face him. "What would you like to do after we eat? We could take a bus ride down to the museum or to the park…"

She giggled at the look on his face, "Or we could retire for a short nap," she shrugged, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Test the bed to see if we need to be quiet while doing our… spousal duties."

"Perhaps we can…compromise," he teased, as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

Sinking into his embrace, Rose relaxed into the kiss, nearly tempted to skip lunch all together to fulfill her hunger for something else.

"ARE YOU TWO COMING DOWN OR WHAT?" Rick shouted from down the hall.

Rose groaned as Ardeth pulled back, "I could kill him," she muttered, as he chuckled. "Really, I could. I'm pretty good with a dagger, you know."

"Only because I've taught you," he reminded her, as she stole another kiss. "We have plenty of time for kisses, Rose. You must eat first before we go any further."

She pouted, "After lunch you will have my full attention," he promised, setting the hairpins onto the counter top. "Before Rick finds himself in our bathroom."

"Oh fine," Rose sighed, turning around quickly to check her appearance. "I guess tis will do," she muttered, taking in the flat curls.

Taking him by the hand, Rose smiled. "I just realized," she said, as they walked through the room to the door that would take them out into the hallway. "This is your first experience having an English lunch. Does that frighten you?"

"The only thing that frightens me," Ardeth started, as he opened the door. "Is how…temperamental you get if you don't eat."

Rose gasped, while Ardeth managed a cheeky smile. "Along with bus rides, of course," he said, as she shook her head. "You asked, _love." _

"You are very lucky that we are heading down to lunch," Rose said, as they started down the hall to the stairs. "Otherwise, we would be having a long talk about your newfound ability to be sarcastic!"


End file.
